The Freedom In Forever
by LouLouSalvatoreBelikovCullen
Summary: Trying to escape her conflicted emotions that living in court ensure Rose flees with Christian. When their car breaks down in Mystic Falls and a stranger comes to the rescue will they stick around or return with their tails between their legs?
1. Chapter 1

Rose POV

I froze looking across the courtyard, I watched Dimitri embrace my best friend Lissa.

In that moment my entire world shifted. It was like everything had frozen along with me. I started to see Lissa in a different light. It was like her true colours were shining through her angelic façade.

I fought the temptation to confront her on my feelings. Which would without a doubt turn into me hurting her. Possibly physically but definitely emotionally. My nails were digging into my palm with the effort that I was exerting.

I knew though that it was the darkness. It just seemed so real at times. These false feeling of resentment towards Lissa. I knew they were for Dimitri but I was transferring them onto her because I couldn't get close to him. At first it was just a nagging sensation in the back of my mind. But gradually over time it came to the forefront of my mind and eventually it was all I could think about when I saw them together. Every time this happened I felt like I was seeing it for the first time.

This strengthened my resolve to get away. We had graduated and I was appointed as her guardian. As much as this was what we had always wished for, things change and people change. And the situation had definitely changed. Now whenever I was around her hate swirled inside of me like an out of control tornado. And even though I knew it was darkness induced, I was afraid that I would hurt her.

So without her knowledge I had resigned as her guardian but made sure that she would get an adequate replacement. Eddie would guard her. And if society accepted it then I'm fairly positive that Dimitri would do so to.

A lot has been going on at court recently, other than my ex boyfriend troubles. I wasn't self-centred enough to ignore the surrounding world as much as I wanted to.

Lissa had broken up with Christian. In a un-Lissa-like moment she had allowed Adrian to kiss her. At that exact moment Christian walked in. They broke up then and there. And it seems Lissa hasn't looked back. Which is peculiar considering how in love she was with Christian. But hey, to each their own I suppose.

Christian on the other hand had some serious pent up rage. He approached me earlier and gave me a proposition that I couldn't refuse. It gave me the perfect excuse to get out of here. I knew I couldn't say goodbye to Lissa. She wouldn't let me leave. But I could say goodbye from a distance, even if she didn't know that was what I was doing. She would find my note though, when and if she realised that I was gone.

As Christian's newly sanctioned guardian I made my way to the jet that would take both him and myself out of this hell hole. Who knows if we will return. Maybe if we both get our anger under control and forgive those that we were once closest to but only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rose POV

The silence on the jet was deafening. Christian and I both agreed that a jet was too conspicuous and easy to track if we didn't want to be found. Though to be honest, it's not that we don't want to be found but rather that we want to stay unnoticed until we figure out our feelings.

Christian hadn't spoken a word to me since I had gotten on the jet but I suppose I haven't said anything to him either. We were both too caught up in mourning what we had lost by our own doing. By leaving court.

I had decided that since we were escaping where we felt trapped that I would change my look. A new look for a new beginning. Before we left I ordered enough clothes to fill two suitcases. I had left everything else behind. I knew that Lissa would put it into storage or something in the hopes that I would return.

I pulled out the new bottle of black nail polish that would go with my new look. Christian's face scrunched up in disgust as soon as the bottle was opened.

"Could you please refrain from using sense destroying chemicals in my presence?" Christian asked in a slightly exasperated tone.

"See I would sparky but you put me through the torture of listening to My Chemical Romance so I figure that in the chemical department we are even." I went back to painting my nails.

"You're forgetting that My Chemical Romance also happens to be your favourite band Rose" Christian's tone was more amused than exasperated this time.

"So, what's it to you?"

Before he could respond the pilot's voice came over the intercom informing us to put on our seatbelts as we were beginning our descent into Chicago. We both did as instructed and I put my nail polish back in my bag.

Butterflies started not just fluttering in my stomach but doing summersaults. I held my breath in nervous anticipation as the flight landed.

Once we were through customs - which I must say is faster when you have your own jet - we headed to the cars dealership. After buying a very nice convertible we loaded the luggage into the back and decided that we would just drive for a while and see where we end up.

After a driving for a couple of hours the sun was starting to set. Our car broke down which considering my luck is hardly surprising. Both Christian and I got out of the car to examine the problem.

A voice sounded from behind us startling both of us so much that we forgot about the bonnet of the car being open and hit head on it when we tried to stand up straight.

"Need some help there?" A girl with blond hair and an English accent asked. Christian was enticed immediately and seemed to forget my presence in favour of staring at the girl standing a few feet from us. I laughed and in Rose fashion smacked him upside the head making the girl chuckle.

"Sure."

Surprisingly the girl – who I learned was called Rebekah – knew a lot about cars and ours up and running in no time.

"So you really have no idea where you are going?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"Not a clue. Wherever the wind takes us I guess."

Rebekah asked us if we would like to stay with her and after a shred look of agreement Christian and I decided that it wouldn't be a terrible idea. If need be I could protect both of us and there was also the advantage of Christian's magic.

I had a feeling that Rebekah could turn out to be a great friend, possibly even better than Lissa.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose POV

I plodded down the stairs and into the kitchen, searching the freezer for a girls best friend. Ben and Jerry's ice cream. After wrestling said ice cream out of the freezer I took a seat at the breakfast bar.

Rebekah said to make ourselves at home and I'll be damned if I didn't take her up on that offer. Over the past couple of days the three of us had grown close. In different ways mind you, but close none the less.

Christian liked Rebekah in a romantic way – though he is too chicken to tell her – and I like her as a best friend. We had learned everything about one another.

Christian and I had put our stuff away and decided to explore the house. It was fucking massive.

Of course me being me just had to explore the basement. Down there we found a supply of blood bags. When we confronted Rebekah about it she told us about her breed of vampire and her family.

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. Obviously I went into defensive mode until Bekka managed to calm me down. How she could explain when I was in that mood I have no idea, she is one brave girl. But really she has nothing to fear.

It really is sad though that she has no friends. The people around here are just to self absorbed and conceited to recognise the good in her.

It was an "I'll show you mine if you show me yours moment" so clearly we shared ours. We each agreed to keep the others secret.

So that leaves me where I am now. Eating ice cream in my PJs at noon. Rebekah had gone with Christian to feed, I didn't even want to think about that. Sucking blood is not my cup of tea.

A loud obnoxious banging started at the door bringing me out of my musing. Deciding that I couldn't be bothered answering the door I ignored it. Though when it didn't let up I began to worry that Bekka or Chris had forgotten their key.

Pulling myself up and my seat I made my way to the door and flung it open only to promptly shut it.

By the way Bekka had described the people I was guessing that it was Stefan, Damon and either Katherine or Elena on the other side of the door. Stefan looked very similar to Adrian.

Damon though he was something. Assuming that the guy in the leather jacket was Damon he was stunning.

I plonked myself down on the seat I had vacated and went back to enjoying my ice cream.

I tensed as I heard the door swing open and looked up to see the three musketeers march purposely into the kitchen.

Damon looked at me curiously since Stefan asked the question I knew that they were all thinking.

"Who the fuck are you?"

The ridiculousness of that statement pushed me over the edge and I was in hysterics for a good five minutes. I mean really. They barge into someone else's house and then ask one of the inhabitants who they are?

"I'm Rebekah's best friend. And you would be?"

The stunned looked on their faces was priceless. If only I had a camera . . .


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the short and extremely irregular updates but things are really busy at the moment. Hopefully I will be update more frequently when the summer holidays start.**

* * *

Rose POV

I watched them amused and slightly wary. According to Bekka the people in this town were most dangerous when they were playing nice. The first chance that they get they will stab you in the back. Bekka told Christian to be extremely cautious around the town's members. To keep our secret to ourselves because they will use it against us in the blink of an eye if it benefits them.

The three musketeers were still standing in the middle of the kitchen so I decided that if they were rude enough to barge into someone's home then I was perfectly justified to offer them the same rudeness in return. I walked upstairs, grabbed my iPod and made my way to the living room where I sank into the couch intending to never get up again.

I started singing along to my new favourite song, If I die You by The Band Perry. It wasn't my normal taste in music but it matched my mood that seemed to descend on me when I was alone.

The Salvatore duo entered the living room along with "Double Trouble Part 1". I really didn't believe that this Elena person was much different from her doppelganger. I at least admired Katherine for being honest and letting the world see her deceitful and cruel ways. Elena is a coward. She hides behind what I believe to be a facade of innocence. Though I wasn't really sure which one she was yet.

"I'm Stefan, this is my girlfriend Elena and my brother Damon."

Damon gave me a smirk that sent tingles to my unmentionables. Not that I would ever admit that though. I flashed my man-eater smile and was pleasantly surprised when Damon froze in what appeared to be indecision before taking out a flask of some kind of alcohol and tipping it in my direction. I gathered the gist of his message, a challenge.

Let the games begin. I was never one to back down from a challenge.

I may not be fully over Dimitri but I could have a little fun in the meantime. Maybe this would even be the push that will get me over him for good. Hey haven't you ever heard that alcohol cures a hangover?


End file.
